Interferometry is a measurement technique that involves the superimposition of electromagnetic waves. One of the many advantages of interferometry includes the ability to achieve measurements with nanometer scale accuracy. Hence, it has been used extensively in metrology, micro-fabrication, quantum mechanics, and numerous other fields. Interferometry can also be useful for measuring displacement, rotation, refractive index changes, and numerous other variables.